SiN eScApAtOrIa EdiTAdo
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: Unos quieren protegerlo, otros destruirlo... ella sólo quiere recuperar lo que es suyo... aunque para eso tenga que trabajar con el enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takechui

* * *

- CAPÍTULO 1 -

SIN ESCAPATORIA

Una motocicleta se detiene en el estacionamiento de unos lujosos departamentos, de ella baja una joven vestida con un traje negro de motociclista, retira el casco de su cabeza dejando ver así aquel cabello negro azabache y su pálida tez, su rostro era hermoso, digno de un ángel, sin embargo sus ojos muchas veces contradecían eso, su tono grisáceo y su fría mirada era de temer. Sin más continuó con su camino adentrándose en aquel edificio, tomó el ascensor y como era ya costumbre subió hasta el último piso, al llegar se dirigió hasta el departamento que se encontraba al final del pasillo, sacó sus llaves de la bolsa del traje y las metió en la cerradura de la puerta, al entrar vio que su departamento era todo un caos, varios papeles se encontraban en el suelo, al igual que varios cuadros que antes colgaban de la pared, sin embargo lo que captó su atención fue la ventana que se encontraba abierta, se dirigió a ella con intención de cerrarla, pero antes de poder llegar se detiene, cierra los ojos mientras se cruza de brazos y baja un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? (fastidiada)

- Después de 5 años… la pregunta es necia¿no lo crees?

- Solo la pregunta? (sonríe irónicamente mientras toma asiento en el sillón mas próximo) Chiba… ¿cómo quieres que te lo explique? Porque ni con manzanitas logro que en esa cabecita entre la idea… no, mas bien el hecho de que Serena dejó de existir hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo y lo que pase actualmente con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia y que tú no tienes nada que ver en ella.

- Lo es porque me importas, Serena tú no eres así¿qué es lo que pasó? (exclama desahuciado)

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser la piedra en mi zapato?, pero ahí va la mula al trigo por… ¿cuántas veces van?... no se, ya hasta perdí la cuenta, mira, dejemos en claro las cosas¿te parece?, en primera y aunque te duela en el alma, Serena Tsukino fue asesinada gracias a un conductor imprudente (tapándose la boca con la mano) ups, se me había olvidado que ese conductor… eras tu.

- (baja la mirada con pesar)…

- De ella solo quedó este cuerpo el cual yo aproveché muy bien, si no me crees puedes… no se, en una base de datos o lo que sean, buscar mi nombre, Selene Mortenson, nacida en 1760, muerta en 1776, (con un dejo de tristeza) a la edad de 16 años, no la conocí… pero ambas tenemos un pasado muy parecido, lo se porque al ocupar su cuerpo, su mente, su recuerdos… seguían aquí (ladeando levemente la cabeza), de todas formas… no tienes ningún derecho de venir a mi apartamento y destrozarlo

- Cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar las cosas ya estaban así, sólo me quedé a esperarte.

- ¿A esperarme a mí, o a una ilusión?, acéptalo de una vez por todas, lo único que logras es herirte más y sacarme a mí de mis casillas.

- En parte puede que tengas razón, mi Serena no sabía actuar tan bien como lo haces tú, se que algo pasa y por el desastre no me lo puedes negar, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, déjame hacerlo, permíteme acercarme a ti… se que esa ni es toda la verdad, pero aun así…

- Bla, bla, bla, bla, lo que sea, a este punto me importa un comino si me crees o no, es más no se ni por qué demonios trato de razonar contigo y con aquellas latosas que por lo visto no tienen nada que hacer de su vida más que molestarme, yo sólo les advierto algo, si aprecian su existencia en este mundo aléjense de mi… y no estoy jugando, ahora si me haces el enorme favor y si el gran poderoso sea quien sea se apiada de mí, tú caminarás rumbo a esa puerta y saldrás de este lugar, y esperaré a que se cumpla el milagro de no volverlos a ver jamás.

Dejando las cosas como se encontraban se dirigió al baño, abrió las llaves de la tina, se despojó de sus prendas, dejando ver así en su desnuda un tatuaje en forma de pentagrama, al llenarse la tina cerró las llaves y se introdujo en el agua caliente.

¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido, cómo fue que cambió tanto?, ya no era la misma niña de hacía 5 años, ya no, ahora era toda una mujer, a sus 21 años había logrado muchas cosas, consiguió seguridad en ella misma, confianza, carácter, valor, poder ilimitado, pero… también había perdido tantas cosas, su familia, sus amigas… su novio, aquel futuro por el que había derramado tantas lagrimas, de eso lo único que existía era sólo un recuerdo, un sueño que nunca se cumplió. Sin darse cuenta su vida cambió radicalmente en un solo segundo y todo… siempre por ellos, para ellos.

- Selene Mortenson… esa… soy yo… dos almas en un mismo cuerpo… es por eso que duele tanto, la mentira mata lentamente... (cierra los ojos)

* * *

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, ps adivinen q?, si ya volví a subir la historia, es la misma... solo q con una q otra cosa cambiada x ahí, lo q pasa es q neta no se en q estaba pensando cuando subí la original y como se me fue la idea totalmente ps decidí cambiarle un poco la historia, d todas formas espero q sea d su agrado y me dejen reviews.

D todas formas gracias a: Moon-chiba, Sombrillita, Lilithaensland, Serena ChibaLove, Aracne, Mikou Tenouh, Sailor Angel7, Danyseren, mer1, michiru-kou y a todos los demás q estuvieron leyendo el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

- CAPÍTULO 2 –

--/RECUERDO/--

Una joven rubia que era llevada a la sala de emergencias en una camilla, no paraba de gritar a causa del incesante dolor que le provocaban las múltiples heridas y fracturas que tenía en su cuerpo.

- Ahhhhh (grita de dolor,

Antes de desfallecer escucha una voz que entre susurros exclama…

- Tú… tu serás la elegida para llevar en ti el Tesoro, solo tú puedes cuidar de él, solo tú sabrás que hacer.

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

Al terminar su baño salió con una bata y se dirigió a su cuarto donde encuentra a un joven de cabellos rojizos recostado sobre la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus brazos permanecían cruzados debajo de su cabeza; ella sin si quiera molestarse camina hacia la cama dispuesta a tomar su ropa y, al estar lo suficientemente cerca la toma del brazo y con un rápido movimiento la tiende sobre la cama quedando así sobre ella.

- Esto es tentador ¿sabías? (dice el extraño con voz lujuriosa)

- ¿En serio? Pues qué lástima, porque te quedarás sólo con eso… con la tentación.

Selene desaparece y reaparece a un lado de la cama con su ropa en la mano.

- Siempre le quitas a todo la diversión (decepcionado)

- ¿Podría ser por que tenemos diferentes conceptos de diversión? (divertida) ¿Vas a dejar que me vista?

- Por mi adelante (sentándose en la cama), no te detengas.

- Largo (arqueando una ceja)

- Aguafiestas (desapareciendo del cuarto)

Finalmente Selene sale del cuarto, vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro, una ombliguera roja ajustada, una pequeña chamarra que le llegaba por debajo del busto y unas botas de tacón alto, su cabello se era atado en una cola alta y con unos cuantos hilos de cabello suelto al frente.

- De ser un inocente ángel pasaste a ser un sexy demonio (embelezado por la figura de la joven)

- Gracias (sonríe mientras se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta) ¿Pero a qué se debe tu visita Joshua?, aunque mi intuición me dice que tiene algo que ver con los Lumbardih.

--/RECUERDO/--

A pesar de que la oscuridad imperaba en aquel lugar dos sombras sobresalían en éste.

- El clan Lumbardih ha sido nuestro enemigo natural por milenios

- Mortales provistos con un inmenso poder, durante siglos han sido los guardianes del INICIADOR, su único objetivo es cubrir el universo con su "luz"

- Y tu misión será evitarlo

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

- Tu intuición nunca falla, en efecto tiene algo que ver con el clan Lumbardih, encontramos un pergamino, aun no sabemos exactamente de qué se trata, pero al menos es un indicio.

- (extrañada) Un pergamino… (Ríe para sí) después de cinco malditos años de investigación solo tenemos eso… un maldito pergamino.

- Recuerda, hay que tener paciencia

- Lamentablemente la mía se está agotando, muéstrame el pergamino.

Saca el susodicho y lo extiende sobre la mesa, en éste se encuentran varios puntos diminutos distribuidos por el mismo, en el centro unido por los mismo se encuentra una pequeña imagen de una estrella de 9 picos y dentro de ella 9 letras conformando la palabra LUMBARDIH.

- Algo me dice que los puntos no están puestos al azar (afirma Selene)

- Lo se, pero aún así no concuerda con el plano de una ciudad.

- Habrá que ir con uno de los mensajeros, puede que ellos tengan alguna información.

- Lo dudo (sentándose en el sofá) justamente hoy me encontré a tres de ellos y ninguno sabía de lo que significa.

--/RECUERDO/--

El codo de Joshua se encontraba ejerciendo presión contra el cuello de un hombre de no más de 25 años.

- ¿Ahora vas a hablar por voluntad propia o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo?

- Aghhh, ya… te dije… que no… se na…da (sin poder respirar)… y si lo… supie…ra… no te lo… diría.

Joshua lo deja caer al suelo mientras se aleja varios pasos lejos de él.

- (abriendo su puño) Mala elección, pero allá tú.

Al cerrar su puño varias cuchillas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo del hombre y comenzaron con su labor, destazar el cuerpo.

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

- No se por qué no me sorprende (sonriendo) el que "casualmente" te los hayas encontrado.

- Bueno, tú sabes, uno que tiene suerte, y por lo tuviste tú careces de ella ¿qué diablos le pasó a tu departamento? (observando el desastre)

- Me encontraron, trataron de encontrar algo pero no hallaron nada.

- Déjame adivinar, el tipejo ese sin saberlo les ayudo ¿o me equivoco? (pregunta de mala gana)

- Si es lo mas seguro (sonríe) ¿Celoso? (acercándosele de una forma tentadora)

- ¿Debería? (besándola)

- Quien sabe (exclama en forma traviesa)

- (sentándola sobre él) ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir conmigo? (viéndola seriamente)

- Porque no mezclo negocios con placer.

- ¿No será porque aún no puedes olvidarlo?

- (poniéndose de pie) A veces eres sumamente molesto, tenemos cosas que hacer (tomando las llaves y saliendo del departamento) ¿Vienes?

--/RECUERDO/--

- ¡Serena espera! (corre detrás de ella)

- Basta, ya déjame en paz Darien ¿qué no vez que me estas asfixiando?, diablos, estás peor que mi madre (exclama molesta)

- Espera por favor (deteniéndola) Serena, lo siento, no fue mi intención el cuestionarte lo que estas haciendo, pero entiéndeme, son tantos cambios, primero tu cabello, después tu forma de vestir y ahora tu actitud, estoy preocupado, (bajando la mirada) siento que te voy perdiendo y no se que hacer.

- (cediendo) Darien… no te pongas así (calmándose) lo siento, es que han sucedido varias cosas y… bueno no se… discúlpame (sonriendo), no se lo que me pasa, (abrazándolo) no te preocupes, no me vas a perder, yo no lo voy a permitir.

- (sonriendo) Te amo y no se qué haría sin ti (besándola)

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

El viaje se convirtió en algo incómodo, ambos iban en un auto deportivo color azul oscuro, Selene quien iba manejando detuvo el auto en un lugar semidesierto.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en recordarme mi pasado?

- ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma cuando el sale a conversación?, te lo advierto Selene, yo no pretendo convertirme en ningún tipo de novio sustituto, no hagas que cambie de parecer acerca de ti.

- Joshua, no me salgas con tus tontas advertencias, porque creo que aquí la que se está cansando soy yo de tu necedad.

- De acuerdo, entonces tú y yo sólo tenemos una relación de trabajo, nada nos une así que esta discusión es inútil, ahora el tiempo es valioso y lo estamos desperdiciando en cosas banales, es hora de irnos, Fernanda nos espera.

- Maldición, Joshua, entiende quiero arreglar las cosas.

- (observándola indiferente) Lo dejaste muy en claro.

- Joshua…

- Tenemos cosas que hacer

Sin objetar enciende nuevamente el auto y prosigue con su destino, después de varios minutos llegan a una fábrica abandonada, al bajar del auto ambos perciben algo.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Es una energía poderosa, pero ¿de dónde viene? (cuestiona Selene)

El sonido de una explosión proveniente de la parte trasera de la fábrica los hizo correr hacia ese lugar encontrando a una mujer de ondulados cabellos castaños siendo estrangulada por un hombre de traje negro. Al verlo Joshua extiende su mano y de ella sale una esfera negra que choca contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre permitiendo la liberación de la joven.

- Fernanda (sosteniéndola antes de caer)

- Estoy… bien… sólo me hace… falta un poco… de aire (respirando con dificultad).

- Quédate con ella (ordena para después ir hacia el hombre)

- Tienes que irlo a ayudar (reponiéndose)

- No te preocupes, él podrá sólo

Joshua expulsa múltiples esferas de energía contra el hombre eliminándolo.

- (acercándose a las mujeres) Era débil, te confiaste Fer.

- (niega con la cabeza) había alguien más ayudándolo, de un momento a otro no pude moverme, fue extraño.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Absolutamente Selene.

- Esto se está complicando, nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos, pero ellos si de nosotros (expresa un frustrado Joshua)

- Yo no estaría tan seguro (poniéndose de pie), los mandé llamar porque descubrí algo, aunque no estoy del todo segura de que sea algo bueno.

- ¿De qué se trata? (pregunta una intrigada Selene)

- ¿Recuerdan el pergamino?, bien, el clan Lumbardih se compone de 9 letras, y su insignia es una estrella de 9 picos, en cada punta hay una letra, eso es porque existen 9 miembros que son los Guardianes de los 9 pilares que mantienen al Iniciador, el nombre Lumbardih proviene probablemente de las iniciales de cada guardián, lo único que tenemos que hacer es descubrir en dónde se encuentran los pilares y con ello a nuestro enemigo, la estrella bueno… (expresa dudosa) supongo que está puesta por alguna razón.

- Suena lógico, pero ¿verdaderamente es así?, puede q no sean las iniciales de los nombres d cada uno de ellos, tal vez es un lugar, un poder yo que se.

- Selene… tu pesimismo no ayuda en nada (exclama la exasperada chica)

- De cualquier forma no nos sirve de mucho, nos llevan demasiada ventaja, conocen tu identidad y la de Selene, ellos prácticamente saben quienes somos y en dónde nos encontramos.

- Tal vez lo mejor será investigar y alejarnos de su vista por un tiempo (propone Fernanda)

- No hay tiempo Fer, hemos esperado 5 años y hasta ahora tenemos esto, el tiempo se nos termina y no falta mucho para que llegue el día (exclama desesperada).

- Selene tranquilízate, con esa actitud no conseguirás nada (dice Joshua tomándola de los hombros).

- Lo siento… es sólo que quiero que esto ya termine.

- No eres la única amiga, yo ya quiero irme a mi país, pero primero es lo primero.

Después de una corta charla deciden abandonar el lugar y tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Fernanda. En el estacionamiento del departamento de Selene.

- Bueno, unas vacaciones no nos harían mal ¿no lo crees? (tratando de romper el hielo)

- …

- (bajando la mirada) Joshua, tienes razón, aun no puedo olvidarlo, al menos no totalmente, aún tengo los recuerdos de Serena Tsukino, aquella niña a la que obligaron a madurar y a realizar una Utopía aún a costa de sus deseos, aquella que se enamoró de un príncipe de cuento de hadas, y sufrió por ese amor, pero… ahora yo soy Selene Mortenson, mi vida, mi realidad es esta…

- Gracias por decirlo tan tiernamente (son sarcasmo), ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? (viéndola a los ojos)

- El punto es que puede que Serena aún sienta algo por Darien Chiba… pero yo, Selene siento algo por Joshua Morrison, Joshua por favor, no me apartes de tu lado (se acerca y lo besa), no me abandones, no ahora que te encontré, no ahora que siento algo por ti.

- Selene yo…

- No soy Serena, soy Selene, y espero que eso puedas entenderlo, mis sentimientos son diferentes, pero como tú lo dijiste no hay nada que nos una, y eso es una lástima (sonríe para después desaparecer).

- Siempre me dejas con dolores de cabeza (desapareciendo)

Joshua reaparece en el cuarto de Selene y ve que no hay nadie ahí.

- ¿Selene? (llegando a la sala) ¿Quiénes son?

- Más molestias para mí.

En la sala se topan con las sailor exteriores.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Joshua reaparece en el cuarto de Selene y ve que no hay nadie ahí.

- ¿Selene? (llegando a la sala) ¿Quiénes son?

- Más molestias para mí (dice saliendo de la cocina)

En la sala se topan con las sailor exteriores. El ambiente se vuelve incómodo tanto para las exteriores como para Serenity, mientras que Joshua entretenido se sienta en una silla del comedor.

- Serenity, ¿me vas a decir quienes son?, aunque para tu información jamás has sido buena anfitriona, esto no me sorprende (rompe el hielo).

Serenity lanza una lata de refresco atinando en la cabeza de Joshua.

- Oye, (tomando la lata del suelo) la verdad no peca pero incomoda (sobándose la cabeza), ¿verdad?

- Ellas son las sailors exteriores, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut, Sailors él es Joshua Morrison (camina hacia él y se sienta en sus piernas mientras él la toma de la cintura)

- (molesta al ver aquel acto) Princesa debemos hablar.

- Lo que quieras decir Haruka dilo.

- Es un asunto que debe ser discutido en privado (indica Michiru observando a Joshua)

- (viendo a Serenity) ¿Quieres que me marche?

- Si… pero quiero irme contigo, bueno, si es que aun me aceptas (bajando el rostro)

- Es difícil no hacerlo (la toma de la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos), ¿qué hay de ellas?, es hora de que hablen, de que dejen atrás el pasado para poder continuar.

- Joshua no creo…

- Es lo justo Serenity (acariciándole el rostro), además… así nos desharemos de ellas de una vez por todas (sonríe al observarlas)

- Sabía que lo que oía era demasiado bello para ser cierto, de acuerdo, (poniéndose de pie para encararlas) hablaremos, pero sólo porque él lo dijo, parece que esta vez tu vieron un aliado influyente, claro, momentáneamente.

- Ya sabes en dónde encontrarme, te estaré esperando (la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo peligrosamente mientras observa el furioso rostro de Haruka), no tardes mucho (la besa para así desaparecer en ese momento)

- (con el beso a medias) Odio cuando hace eso, (suspirando) bien, ¿de qué querían hablar?

**Bueno aki otra actualización.**

**Lilithaensland- Voy bien o mejor ya ni le hago el intento? **

**Eris- Bueno… ps ni yo tengo la mas remota idea jajaja, no se kien será aki el protagonista masculino… si Darien o Joshua… xq no creo q en este aparezca Seiya, es una lástima… pero x no asistir al casting kedó fuera n.n**

**Danyseren- Grax x tus palabras, espero q este cap te haya gustado, dime… q crees q suceda ahora q las outher han aparecido? **

**Bueno espero q este cap les haya gustado y q me dejen sus reviews, todo se acepta n.n**

**Salu2 atte: Pandora no Rea**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 –

Haruka - Creo que la pregunta es obvia (exclama molesta la sailor del viento)

Selene - Mientras menos sepan mejor para ustedes (exclama nostálgicamente)

Hotaru - ¿Qué le pasó a mi princesa? (cuestiona la mas joven) ¿en dónde quedó aquella rubia de ojos celestes con alma de niño y el corazón mas noble y puro de la galaxia?, ¿qué sucedió con aquella que nos daba valor incluso en la muerte?

Selene - (baja la mirada) A esa princesa le robaron algo muy preciado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no todas las personas son buenas, que varios tienen el corazón de hielo, que los finales felices no existen y que la esperanza no es mas que una bonita palabra...

Michiru - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Selene - ¿Quieren saber la verdad? (sonríe levemente), de todas formas las cosas entre nosotras no volverán a ser lo que una vez fueron… lo mejor será que tomen asiento.

El cuarteto tomó asiento y así Selene comenzó con su relato.

Selene - Hace 5 años tuve… no, Serena tuvo un accidente.

Recuerdo

Serena y Darien se encontraban dentro de un auto deportivo, Darien iba conduciendo mientras que Serena veía afligida el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Serena - Yo… lo siento Darien, se que esto es importante para ti y yo…

Darien - No vale la pena disculparse, eso no hará que lleguemos a tiempo (exclama molesto mientras acelera)

Serena - Por favor Darien, perdóname (baja el rostro)

Darien - Serena si no querías venir me lo hubieras dicho, era preferible eso a hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Serena - ¿Qué? (sorprendida y molesta), ¿eso soy para ti, sabes qué? al diablo con esto, en cuanto te detengas me bajo.

Darien - No estés diciendo tonterías, estamos demasiado lejos de la ciudad.

Serena - Puedo conseguir un taxi…

Darien - Entonces has lo que quieras.

Serena - Así será… (observa la carretera y ve que van a alta velocidad), vas demasiado rápido.

Darien - …

Serena - Darien, baja la velocidad… Darien, si te quieres matar hazlo, ¡pero tú solo no me arrastres contigo!

Darien - Maldita sea Serena deja de decir tantas…

Serena - Darien, ¡CUIDADO!

Fin del Recuerdo

Selene - A unos cuantos metro había sucedido un derrumbe, dejando inmensas rocas y parte de tierra en el camino, no pudo frenar, saltamos y caímos al desfiladero, no era muy profundo, solo recuerdo un inmenso dolor, se me fracturó una pierna, varias costillas y tuve heridas internas… 15 minutos después de llegar al hospital me declararon muerta… así fue por más de 12 horas, en ese lapso fue cuando la conocí.

Recuerdo

- ¿En dónde estamos? (cuestiona la rubia)

- En donde no existe nada más que esta inmensa luz.

- Estoy muerta.

- Así es, pero yo puedo cambiar eso… si es que lo deseas.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Una encarnación más de lo que alguna vez fue Serenity, (sonríe) ¿creíste que eras la única?, ha habido más, todas con la esencia de la princesa, todas buscando lo único que tú has conseguido… encontrarlo a él… es por eso… que me duele mucho pedirte esto, pero lo hago porque se que nadie lo entenderá más que tú.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De una decisión que definirá tu futuro, tu vida entera, pero debo advertir que esto te traerá mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

- Si no me cuentas de él, no sabré qué es lo que me depara ese futuro.

- Dentro de mí llevo a una luz que pronto se extinguirá… "él" tiene el secreto del universo en sí, su destino… es el más cruel que pueda haber.

- ¿Él es el Tesoro del que hablaba aquella voz?

- Así es, en él reside el más feroz poder jamás antes visto, su único motivo de existir es la destrucción.

Fin del Recuerdo

Haruka- Aun a sabiendas de eso… lo aceptaste (atónita)

Selene- El bien no existe sin el mal, la paz sin la destrucción, el odio sin el amor, la luz sin la oscuridad, ella lo sabía, ella lo entendía, así como yo lo hago, yo… no he nacido para formar aquella utopía… yo simplemente coexisto para "él", mi única misión y la de las demás encarnaciones pasadas y venideras es protegerlo, yo no soy mas que un guardián vagando en este universo para encontrarlo a "él", para vivir por "él".

Haruka- Pues no, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que tú…?

Selene- ¿Cómo es que abandoné todo por lo que habíamos peleado por algo que sólo representaba la destrucción, todo el mal que nos había asechado?... o… ¿cómo es que tú princesa, aquella por la que una vez te sentiste orgullosa se denigró a ser una guardiana más?

Haruka- … (cierra sus puños con fuerza) no eres mas que una chiquilla estúpida, que vergüenza, aquella por la que di mi vida no es mas que…

Michiru- Haruka (tomando la mano de la sailor del viento), basta… ¿qué ocurrió después?

Selene- ¿Ya olvidaste el título con el que siempre me halagabas?

Michiru- Eso es porque ahora entiendo que aquella niña, mi princesa, murió hace tiempo.

Selene- Acepté mi misión, desperté en la sala de la morgue, nadie se lo explicaba, pero desde ese entonces las cosas cambiaron, me comencé a alejar de todos, mi familia, mis amigos, las chicas, Darien, todo lo que una vez significó algo para mí… busqué la soledad… aquella a la que siempre me alejé… fue entonces cuando todo se puso claro, mi misión estaba a punto de comenzar, dentro de mí crecía aquella luz, desaparecí de este mundo sin que nadie lo notase y lo tuve a "él", a pesar de que todo había sucedido en tan poco tiempo (sonríe) era maravilloso, un ser diferente, poderoso… (su rostro cambia drásticamente a uno de dolor), crecía demasiado rápido, así como sus habilidades, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle el cómo utilizarlos debidamente… ellos vinieron, pelearon, lo intenté… y fue en vano… me lo arrebataron

Recuerdo

Selene estaba en el áspero suelo, su cuerpo se encontraba brutalmente herido.

Selene- ¡Duncan!

Un hombre lleva en brazos a un pequeño de 3 años, mientras que otro se acerca hacia ella pateándole el abdomen.

Selene- Ahhh… Dun… can

- Así que el Guerrero Oscuro… muy acorde a él, despídete, porque jamás volverás a verlo.

Una luz intensa es dirigida hacia ella creándole un terrible dolor.

Fin del Recuerdo

Selene- Los que lo tienen se hace llamar el clan LUMBARDIH (explica con la mirada perdida), ellos desean utilizar su poder a su beneficio, sin importar si eso le cuesta a Duncan la vida, intenté dar con ellos, pero se me fue imposible… hasta que los conocí a ellos, se hacen llamar LICHT

Michiru- Luz… en alemán.

Selene- Ellos buscan destruirlo, debido a lo que significa… pero si lo quería encontrar tenía que unírmeles y eso hice, todo el tiempo los he estado utilizando, y ellos a mí, una vez que lo encuentre… lo daré todo por él, no me importa quien salga lastimado, ni lo que suceda después no lo volveré a dejar.

Hotaru- Vámonos.

Setsuna- Ha sido tu elección, no esperes que estemos de acuerdo a ella.

Selene- Jamás lo he hecho, sólo espero que no crean que me tentaré el corazón si interfieren.

Michiru- Entonces que sea recíproco, lo que una vez nos unió ahora no existe.

Haruka- Prepárate, porque pronto nos encontraremos frente a frente para hacerte pagar tu traición.

El cuarteto sale del departamento dejando sola a Selene quien observa el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana.

Selene- Dunca… espera, pronto iré por ti, solo aguanta pequeño.

**Bueno, como el cap pasado estuvo muy cortito, aki les dejo el siguiente espero les haya gustado y q me dejen reviews**

**Salu2 atte: Pandora no Rea**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 -

Selene permanecía en el departamento, sus ojos se posaban en la inmensa luna que se asomaba por la ventana; cierra los ojos, extiende los brazos hacia los extremos haciendo apareces una luz blanca de su pecho que va tomando forma hasta convertirse en un cristal parecido a una semilla estelar común.

Selene- Incluso tú me abandonaste (observa el cristal)

La joven escucha una voz proveniente de su interior

- Déjame salir.

Selene- ¿Estas segura?

- Si

Una vez más cierra los ojos, su cuerpo se arquea ligeramente hacia atrás, permitiendo así que una silueta comenzara a salir de ella poco a poco hasta quedar completamente fuera, ambas cansadas caen al suelo. La silueta toma color, su tez es blanca, cabellos dorados y con los ojos celestes más hermosos que jamás se han vuelto a ver. La apariencia de Selene había sufrido leves cambios, el más notorio era su cabello, mas corto llegando hasta los hombros, teñido de un color plateado, pero sus ojos, permanecía del mismo color un gris gélido.

Selene- Serena…

La joven se pone de pie y camina hacia el cristal.

Serena- Nos ha rechazado como hijas (exclama con dolor)

Selene- ¿Te arrepientes?

Serena- Te mentiría si dijera que no, pues ha habido ocasiones en las que pienso en el "Si no"

Selene- Creí que como yo también lo entendías.

Serena- Y así es, pero entiende, no es fácil perder las cosas que por tanto tiempo protegiste, a las que amaste con todo tu ser… hace tiempo que perdí a Darien, el futuro que tanto anhelé, la hija que conocí antes de tener (las lagrimas inundan sus ojos), y ahora a ellas, mis amigas… no es fácil.

Selene- Aún estas a tiempo para negarte (voltea la mirada)

Serena- No soy de aquellas que se retractan.

Selene- Pero estoy haciendo de tu vida un infierno.

Serena- De nuestra vida (camina hacia ella y entrelaza sus manos con las de ella), Duncan nació de ti… y nació de mi, es nuestro hijo y no lo vamos a perder, no importa cuanto sacrifiquemos, lo tendremos de vuelta con nosotras, una madre jamás abandona a bebé, haremos hasta lo imposible por él… aunque en la batalla destruyamos esta galaxia… lo recuperaremos (exclama con firme decisión)

Selene- Serena…

Serena- Es hora de que nos convirtamos en una misma.

Selene- ¿Qué hay del cristal?

Serena- El Cristal de Plata… (lo toma con una mano) si la luna nos negó a nosotras… nosotras las negaremos a ella (aprieta el cristal convirtiéndolo en cenizas).

Selene- ¿Sabes lo que significa? (ligeramente dolida)

Serena- No más ataduras, ya no habrá nadie que se interponga entre nosotras.

Selene- Una vez hecho esto no habrá vuelta atrás.

Serena- Lo se.

Frente a ellas aparece dos dagas de plata con extraños gravados, las jóvenes se ponen frente a frente, toman las dagas y hacen profundas incisiones en ambas muñecas permitiendo que la sangre corra de ellas, un círculo se crea alrededor de ambas.

Selene- Para resurgir hay que morir.

Serena- Para vivir hay que sufrir.

Su cuerpo perdió color y calor, las fuerzas las abandonaron dejándolas caer en el charco carmín.

Serena- ¿Tienes miedo?

Selene- No… ¿tú?

Serena- (sonríe) No estoy sola.

Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, sus cuerpos se volvieron traslúcidos hasta que se convirtieron en pequeñas luces que se mezclaban entre sí, una luz dorada las envolvió uniéndolas.

Selene/Serena- Duncan…

Al despertar se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que la veían fijamente.

Joshua- Me alegra que hayas despertado.

Selene- Joshua (intenta ponerse de píe pero es detenida por el joven)

Joshua- Descansa, gastaste toda la energía que poseías, tardarás un tiempo en recuperarla.

Selene- Gastar… ¿cómo es que…?

Joshua- Lo sentí (se pone de pie), debiste habérmelo dicho, la fusión es mortal si no se tiene cuidado, estuvieron entre la vida y la muerte (molesto)

Selene- Pero ya estoy aquí.

Joshua- Solo porque yo aparecí… observa tus muñecas, las cosas no salieron tan bien después de todo¿cómo quieres recuperar a tu hijo si estas muerta?

Selene- No se por qué te preocupas por mi vida si tarde o temprano pelearemos a muerte entre nosotros… tu misión es destruirlo y la mía recuperarlo.

Joshua- ¿Acaso no he sido claro?, me preocupas porque te amo Selene, y me importaría morir bajo tu mano, sería todo un placer, maldita seas Selene, no sabes lo tanto que me frustras, no sabes cuanto me duele debatirme entre ti y mi maldita misión (sonríe), aún cuando se que no me amas como yo a ti y que mi sacrificio es en vano.

Selene- … No hagas conjeturas que ni yo misma tengo, eres alguien demasiado importante para mi, sabes que siento algo muy profundo por ti… pero con todo esto yo…

Joshua pone su dedo pulgar en los labios de la chica recorriéndolos delicadamente.

Joshua- No tienes que decirlo, no importa lo que pase, lo que siento por ti no cambiará (se acerca y la besa)

* * *

Hola, bueno aki el siguiente cap, espero les guste n.n Tiffani gracias por los comentarios n.n 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 –

Una vez terminado el beso, Joshua se levanta, camina hacia la mesa para sostener el vaso con agua, al voltear éste cae estrellándose en el suelo ante la impresión de lo captado por sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Selene se encontraba ligeramente arqueado hacia delante, sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos, sus manos se posaban sobre su pecho como si algo quisiera penetrar en él.

- Mamá… mamá… tengo miedo… ¡MAMÁ!

Las palabras salían de su boca, mas esa no era su voz. Completado el mensaje su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad, pierde el equilibrio deslizándose hacia la orilla de la cama sin llegar a caer de ésta gracias a Joshua quien la sostiene preocupado.

Joshua- ¿Era él? (aun impactado)

Selene- Duncan… está cerca… (con dificultad se pone de pie), tenemos que ir…

Joshua- Selene, espera, no puedes ir así estas muy débil.

Selene- (sin escuchar lo que él decía comienza a girar lentamente sobre su eje intentado encontrar algo, al hacerlo se detiene) hacia el Este…

Frente a ella se encuentra una ventana abierta, corre hacia ella y salta pasando a través de la misma logrando cruzar hasta el siguiente edificio el cual poseía dos pisos menos que el edificio de departamentos en el que se encontraba.

Joshua- ¡Selene! Debes estar jugando.

Sus habilidades eran impresionantes, la gravedad no podía contra ella, era como si diera simples pasos, cuando en realidad brincaba de edificio en edificio, con velocidad corría sobre las ventanas sin importar la altura.

Selene- Duncan… Duncan… háblame bebé, háblame (repetía constantemente con una expresa frustración en sus palabras).

- Mamá…

Su voz fue como el susurro del viento, pero eso le bastó para localizarlo.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarla, verdaderamente era veloz, le había costado trabajo; expectante veía a la chica, quien sólo le dirigió una mirada de decisión; Selene elevó el brazo dejando su puño a la altura de su rostro, concentrando la suficiente energía en este, flexionó las piernas al punto de arrodillarse permitiendo así el fácil paso de su puño que sin espera se proyectó contra el concreto.

Joshua- ¡Selene!

Impactado observa cómo el concreto se fractura y hunde junto a ella. La potencia del certero golpe destruye 6 pisos.

Frente a ella un hombre grande de piel moreda, traje y gafas oscuras custodia una colosal puerta de roble.

-- (sonríe) Esto se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Selene- Devuélvemelo (exclama en tono amenazante)

-- Jajaja, sobre mi cadáver… y el de 8 más.

Selene- Lumbardhi…

-- (hace una reverencia) Lorian, su primer y último oponente.

Selene- Espero que tus habilidades sean mas grandes que tu boca.

Lorian- Y las tuyas más que tu arrogancia.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de combate, elevan sus puños soltando el golpe chocando entre sí ocasionando que un calambre recorra desde el puño hasta el hombro haciéndolos retirar el contacto entre ellos para sacudir sus manos intentando alejar el dolor.

Lorian- Maldición

Selene- (pensando) No duele, no duele… si si dolió.

Selene extiende levemente su brazo hacia atrás, una corriente de aire lo rodeó hasta alargarse lo suficiente dando forma a una espada.

Lorian- Jaja, así que a la niña le gustan los juguetes afilados, bien.

Frente a él apareció una enorme hacha.

Lorian- Espero que estés lista… para tu muerte.

El combate no se hizo esperar, sonido el choque de los aceros era constante y potente, los movimientos eran rápidos, demasiado para ser apreciados por un simple mortal.

Joshua- Imposible (sonríe para sí)… Duncan.

Joshua quien veía desde el agujero de la azotea, salta entrando así dentro del edificio, con sigilo camina hacia la colosal puerta al intentar abrirla, es obligado a agacharse.

Joshua- Si no me agacho me pasa lo que al perico…

Viendo como el hacha logró penetrar 5 centímetros en la puerta.

Lorian a punto de ir hacia Joshua es interceptado por Selene quien le propina una patada en la parte lateral de la cabeza arrojándolo contra la pared logrando que ésta se rompa, la gente que estaba del otro lado comenzó a correr y a desalojar el piso.

Joshua toma el hacha y con algo de esfuerzo la retira de la puerta, abre la puerta encontrándose con una gigantesca cápsula llena de un extraño líquido, al visualizarla mejor corre hacia ella y con un certero golpe la destruye dejando salir el contenido y a un niño de no mas de 10 años.

Joshua- Duncan…

Selene- ¡Joshua!

Al voltear vislumbra una extraña luz que se acerca a ellos, a último momento salta, esquivando así el ataque.

Con la mirada busca al titular del ataque, encontrándose a un joven de no mas de 20 años, tez morena clara, ojos dorados, cabello blanquecino, vestía una gabardina negra y pantalones blancos.

Selene- El cuarto elemento… (susurra)

Joshua- Abadon.

El joven sonríe al ser pronunciado su nombre


End file.
